


Chapter 5: A Hero's Gamble

by PaleMoonlight



Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [5]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Star Trek Online Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleMoonlight/pseuds/PaleMoonlight
Summary: Chapter 5 (of many)Covering missions "Stranded in Space" as well as additional characters and works





	Chapter 5: A Hero's Gamble

  
It had been less than a week and already the Miranda was back to peak efficiency. Not from a miracle in the shipyards, afterall it was among the smallest ship in the fleet; some carrier-crafts were larger. The crew and officers had gotten a good rest, few of Starfleet could boast surviving the Klingons and the Borg in a firefight all in one afternoon.  
  
Capitaine's quarters was the same size as her academy dorm, but it wasn't sectioned or shared and she got them all to herself. There was no roommate or roommates; Capitaine liked it but it was quiet and lonely. The quarter's weren't Captain Taggart's old quarters, Elisa got those, Capitaine got Mercy's room. Mercy didn't keep alot of mementos or souvenirs, but her journals and belongings were divided amongst her family and friends. Elisa did the same for Captain Taggart's, and as the Miranda had lost almost half its crew, many were getting new rooms and new roommates.  
  
After these several days, Capitaine gained the unofficial title of 'Lieutenant-Captain', based on her rank and position. She didn't really like it, but it was exactly her position and she didn't feel in order to argue it. Working mainly with Zarva, whom she had appointed her chief engineer, to familairize herself with the ship, Capitaine also had juggle meetings with Elisa, T'Vrell, Morek, Commander Phaedriel, and Admiral Quinn.  
  
Elisa was always trying to get the ship's weapons or power couplers updated, something that Zarva usually supported. T'Vrell usually disagreed with Elisa, the two had a different perspective of what the ship was and should be capable of, again Zarva usually agreed with T'Vrell too. Morek was still alittle traumatized from the Klingon and Borg encoutners, he was doing well but was considering transferring to a starbase, yet couldn't bring himself to leave his classmates or stand down from his position as chief medical officer.  
  
Commander Phaedriel was Captain Taggart's chief of operations, but was off-duty helping Commander Viala at the Academy. Commander Phaedriel stayed with the Miranda, and accepted being captained by a lieutenant. She seemed to have some mutural familiarity with Capitaine that neither could explain. As was her duties, Phaedriel remained the chief of operations officer.  
  
Admiral Quinn wanted regular updates from and advice to Capitaine, as she was still barely out of the Academy. Capitaine understood this and was relieved that she wasn't doing this all on her own. Although it was usually Linnea who handled everything from the meetings to the decisions.  
  
.....  
  
On one of their morning meetings, Admiral Quinn was accompanied by a third person, a lieutenant commander: human, a little young for his rank, with short brown, hair and a worn face. As Admiral Quinn finished listening to Capitaine's report, he introduced the lieutenant-commander as Malcom Sissel, an engineer who had a familiarity with the class of a mining freighter that had recently gone missing. Capitaine looked up to him, but she felt he did the same to her.

Sissel explained that the SS Azura is long overdue for its cargo delivery; the Azura is captained by a Bolian named Danna Brott. Brott has a good record and the Azura's cargo wasn't anything particularly valuable, mostly medical or farming supplied.  
"There are ships better suited and captains better experienced, but the admiral feels this simple mission is perfect to get you back in your chair and out of space dock."  
  
"Yes, Capitaine. Linnea has emphasized to me to see that you are getting anxious in getting back out there. Tracing the Azura along its routes, this should be a much *calmer* mission than your training cruise."  
  
"Agreed, admiral! I'll be out with the Miranda in no time!" Capitaine felt proud to be offered another mission, despite its simplicity. Trotting out, Admiral Quinn spoke up to her, stopping her before she left.  
  
"I like your enthusiasm, Capitaine, but remember that any captain is nothing without his crew. It is usually *typical* to check that your officers are in agreement and your crew is willing."  
  
Taking a thought to understand what the admiral was saying, Capitaine nodded in response and left at a slower pace. Trying to think how she would inform her crews, Capitaine did know that she *did* want to be better acquainted with her ship. Figuring she'd go round up Elisa first, Capitaine realized this was something she hadn't considered before.  
  
.....  
  
"Lieutenant, we are at the Azura's last confirmed coordinates. After here it seems she deviated into an asteroid field nearby."  
  
"The schematics Sissel provided still match the trail of the Azura ... Brott must keep her ship *exactly* up to code."  
" ... suprising for a small-time merchant ... "  
  
"Elisa, hush!" Turning back to T'Vrell, Capitaine felt strange but also stressed that now all her former classmates were her subordinates. Trying to supress it for a later time, Capitaine turned to T'Vrell, "Anything else, T'Vrell? Other ships, damage, some kind of anamoly?"  
  
"Nothing yet, Lieutenant.  
 ... Cadet Potter, I've found what appears to be the Azura, deep in the system. She is leaking antimatter and her warp core is damaged."  
  
Briefly glancing from T'Vrell to Capitaine, Potter saw her nod, giving the go-ahead to warp. Dropping out, the Miranda was at the edge of desolate star system, the Azura was in an asteroid field that orbited a lifeless planet. Further readings confirmed T'Vrell's assumption, but also revealed that there was extensive disruptor damge along the ship's hull.  
  
Hailing the Azura, it was answered by a blue-skinned Bolian, Captain Brott. "Miranda? This is Captain Brott of the SS Azura, you've arrived just in time! We have casualties and our warp core is going critical, any aid you can give will be appreciated."  
  
"Captain Brott, please lower shields, we're preparing teams to assist."  
  
"Sorry Miranda, theres Orion pirates nearby; we can't drop our shields, they'll kill us! Tell us when to expect, and we're sychonize our shields with your transports."  
  
"Very well, Captain." Closing the channel, Capitaine sent Zarva and Morek with the task of assembling teams. Turning back to T'Vrell, she seemed doubtful.  
  
"Lieutenant, I do not believe we have the compents necessary to stabilize a warp core that is so damaged, I might be best if we stabilize their casualites than beam them to thte Miranda."  
  
"Zarva and I will try our best with what we have."  
  
"You're going over, ma'am?"  
  
"Of course, T'Vrell!" Promptly standing up and leaving to engineering, Capitaine put Elisa in charge until she got back.  
  
.....  
  
Despite the apparent external damage, the state of the ship from the inside was actually pretty good. Brott directed Morek's team to the medical bay and lead Capitaine and Zarva to the engineering section. Brott was very friendly, usually apologizing for every damage that impeded or captured their attention all the while giving them a tour to the engine room.  
  
The core was surprisingly in good condition, as was in Brott's trade records. The damage however had been to core components and Zarva was surprised it hadn't already failed. The damage wasn't extensive, the team fixed it up within an hour. Brott was about to invite them for a small meal but was interrupted when Capitaine commbadge chirped.  
  
"Elisa to Lieutenant Capitaine! We have Orion raiders on approach, please return immediately to the Miranda."  
  
Trying to apologize as politely as she could for something she didn't want, Capitaine recalled her teams and promptly returned to the Miranda.  
  
"Lieutenant. I've detected several groups of Orion raiders approaching from around the planet. They'll be in weapons range within four minutes."  
  
"Elisa, red alert!  
Potter, put us between the Azura and the Orions.  
T'Vrell, can you tell how many there are?"  
  
"Several waves, the first contains a heavy cruiser and support ships."  
  
"Thats an awful lot over a freighter with no real value."  
  
"Commander Phaedriel, send out a distress signal, we're not going to last long. See whats taking the Azura so long to warp out."  
  
Within minutes the first raiders arrived, although with a defensive advantage, the Miranda was soon overwhelmed by the Orion cruiser. Capitaine wondered if the Azura had been a trap all along but as the shields collapsed she had more to worry about.  
  
Soon losing weapons , shields, and the starboard nacelle, her short career seemed at its end, again, but the Orions suddenly stopped. T'Vrell noted that not only had they stopped firing, they had retreated and were holding on the far side of the system.  
  
"Commander Phaedriel, whats going on? Has somebody responded to our distress signal?"  
  
"No, lieutenant. We are still alone with the Azura."  
  
"T'Vrell?"  
  
"The Azura is now in danger of a warp core breach, but the Orions had no reason to retreat."  
"Zarva?"  
  
"They could have finished us off, or atleast tried to capture the ship. However, we are in no condition to help the Azura, we could transport their crew to our cargo bay, since the Azura won't last another two minutes."  
  
"Commander Phaedirel, do it. ... and notify Morek of more incoming casualties.  
  
Elisa, get a security team to the transporters. I need to talk to Captain Brott."  
  
.....  
  
"Why are the Orions attacking you, Brott?" Turning to Brott, Capitaine stared at her tired smile.  
  
"'Lieutenant' Capitaine? Are you ... you're *not* the captain, Capitaine?" Brott seemed to be dodging the issue, but after long silent stare between the two of them, Brott's attitude changed from grateful to sullen.  
  
"I take responsibility for my crew, Captain Capitaine, I apoligze for bringing you here. Brought aboard my ship was a strange device that I didn't recognize, a Ferengi dealer nearby offered me a new ship *just* for its delivery; it was something I couldn't very well pass up! My old gal's costing me my profits just to keep up with herself! I happen to glance that you have it onboard right now! I believe, I think, that *that* was the reasons the Orions didn't finish you off."  
  
"*My* ship?"  
  
"One of engineers apparently gave it to your chief engineer, Zarva."  
  
"Oh, okay ... 'Ferengi', you say? What does he want with it?"  
  
"Actually, the ship was his *second* offer, he didn't want me asking questions; his shipyards are around here, we diverted into the asteroid belt when we detected the Orions."  
  
"We'll drop by, see if he has anything to say about this."  
  
" ... again, I'm sorry Captain Capitaine."  
  
"Its 'Lieutenant-Capitain', Brott."  
  
Finding the device in the science lab, Capitaine's Device immediately lit up. Quickly hiding it from her accompanying officers, Capitaine saw a communication from future self, the device was Iconian. It wasn't actually her-from-the-future, just a recorded message, nevertheless, Capitaine easily recognized her own voice.  
  
"You're first find! Thank you. I've already taken scans of this device; its Iconian, but I doubt anybody abord the Miranda, Azura, or the Orions knows that, but that Ferengi might! Find him and see what he knows. I've taken the liberty of having several valuable critical components pre-placed in your cargobay that can be traded to him. Their not valuable to the Miranda's current situation, so there shouldn't be any question about giving them up. ... I know what your going to do, but still, I'd rather you give the device to Agent Crey. ... Talk to you later, Capitaine!"  
  
Stilling feeling weird talking to herself, Capitaine ordered the device to be secured until returning the Earth. Brott offered help around the Miranda, Capitaine at first wouldn't allow it but Zarva and Elisa convinced her otherwise.  
Strange at seeing no response to their distress, Commander Phaedriel proposed that they were being blocked. Without better options, Capitaine agreed that they should travel to the Ferengi's shipyard. At the Miranda's max warp it would have taken two hours at most, but at her current state it would take almost a day.  
  
And it did, repairs were slow and morale was low. The 'shipyard' was more of a *junkyard*. A scan showed little of good value and less in working condition. Among the few, there was a working freighter, an old-NX class, several shuttles and construction bees, and a D'Kora class. Being hailed, the Ferengi was surpised and unwelcoming, until he recognized Brott. Instantly changing to a more forgiving mood, he prepared a docking port and instantly started being very accommodating.  
  
Upon meeting the Ferengi, he seemed very over-enthusiastic, eccentric bordering on psychotic, and wouldn't stop talking. Capitaine, Brott, and any of the other away team members never had a chance to ask him anything. He either couldn't hear anybody because of his own voice or would ignore them because of his constant chattering. Finally reaching his business desk, Capitaine handed him a PADD, with a breif detail of the information in exchange for the ciritcal components; she made sure to leave out any more than a brief mention of the Iconian device.  
Even while reading it, he never stopped talking. It was only when he finished that he stopped. The silence was deafening, it felt like there was now a void that he had left. Capitaine and Brott kept their attention to him as he slowly returned the PADD. Entered on it was one word: "help".  
  
Brott grabbed the PADD first before handing it to Capitaine. She and her crew seemed to already have a plan setup for this situation; it suprised Capitaine that such a whole-hearty captian *had* a rehearsed plan for this. Feeling the station rock, the Ferengi started screaming as he ran out of the room, trying to apologize between his breaths.  
"This is Commander Phaedriel, ma'am, the Orions have returned and are opening fire on the station. They've crippled the Miranda and a breach seems iminent!"  
  
Hearing that, Capitaine chased down the Ferengi only to find him dead, partial vaporized by an Orion boarding party. Capitaine drew her phaser and opened fire, but her shots weren't the best. Her team and Brott's team were behind her were obviously more experienced. Capitaine backed away to let them handle it, but another boarding party beamed in behind them. Reacting more than thinking, Capitaine started grabbing junk debris and flung them as hard as she could.  
  
Most of what she threw were outdated peices of equipment or metal rubble, but surpisingly they found their their mark. Within a minute, the boarding party lay dead or dying, bleeding out or paralyized from their injuries. As Elisa arrived with another team, she was more impressed than shocked, Capitaine however was shocked more than impressed, neither knew she could casue so much well with so little.  
  
"Commander Phaedriel repeating, please respond. The Miranda's core will breach in about three minutes. Lieutenant, most of the station won't survive. We must evacuate to either the freighter, the NX, or the D'Kora! Lieutenant! Please respond."  
  
Checking the station systems and inventory, the D'Kora was locked and would need hours to decipher. The NX seemed partially inoperative, it had life support and partial engines but was otherwise unflyable. The freighter seemed the only option.  
  
"Capitaine to Captain Brott, what is your status?" Hearing nothing, Capitaine tried again, and still was met with nothing.  
  
"Capitaine to Commander Phaedriel, locate Captain Brott."  
  
"Good to hear you Lieutenant! ... Captain Brott and her crew took the freighter, she said you would take the D'Kora. We could not stop her even if we tried anyways. Sorry, Lieutenant."  
  
"That coward! I thought she'd atleast have the *decency* to die with all of us!"  
  
"No one is dying if I can help it!" Quieting down Elisa, Capitaine couldn't help but noticed the away teams were looking pretty glum. Trying to review all the options, the NX-class was their last hope. Capitaine didn't like it, the ship was likely stripped of everything workable and wondered why and how an NX ended up here after hundreds of years.  
  
"Commander, evacuate everyone to the NX, wipe the computer and set the Miranda to self-destruct. Aslo, transport the device and as much else as you can too!"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant ... " Capitaine could feel there were many objections to the NX. But as the station rocked again, those objections faded.  
  
.....  
  
Running aboard the NX, it was old, dusty, dark, and old. The Ferengi kept system running, so obviously he planned it to work for some reason. Commander Phaedriel was among the last to leave the Miranda, she personally ensured that the device was transported saftely. As the NX powered its engines, Zarva actually believed they would explode right there and then, but they didn't. Although Capitaine thought she was panicking, her body seemed to be rather calm. Sitting in rusty captain's chair, Capitaine was already pressed with a frightened crew, many as young and inexperienced as she was, all shaking or shouting with eachother.  
  
"Whoa! Capitaine. These consoles ... err, *stations* have buttons and dials on them!"  
  
"Elisa ... Everybody, we're pressed for time, I'm sorry but please try. I know none of you want to be shipped off to the Orions. We just need to survive until help arrives."  
  
"We have navagation, sorta. I used to play on these as a child!"  
  
"Zarva from engineering, here! Anybody hear me, this wall comm doesn't have lights or buzzers. The engine shouldn't be pushed any more than low warp. Capitaine, sorry to pull you away, but I need all the help I can get. ... I'm not sure whats holding the ship together ... "  
  
"Capitaine! Its the Miranda!"  
  
Pausing to look at the viewscreen, the bridge quieted as the Miranda exploded vibrantly. It did little to deter the Orions, but they abandoned their attack on the station and now were turning in pursuit.  
"Commander Phaedirel, please tell me you got a distress signal off!"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant! THe explosion created a hole that I could send one through the jamming ... but I hope someone got it."  
  
"Potter, set course for Earth! Low warp.  
I'm going to engineering, Elisa you have the bridge."  
  
Encouraged that now there *was* a chance, Capitaine traveled through to engineering. Much of the ship contained the Ferengi's personal affects, from paintings to scribbling; the ship wasn't some type of scam, he meant to use it for himself.  
  
The engineering section wasn't so good as the rest of the ship. Zarva was forced to hold together conduits with her hands while telling her staff what to do. And by the immediate mood of the room, Capitaine could tell the warp core was already overloading and numerous routing and panels were prone to burst should anything change. Grabbing a toolkit and working through the dusty interfaces and fried panels, Capitaine remembered why she had chosen engineering the first place.  
  
.....  
  
"Elisa to Capitaine, two Federation cruisers are on approach, the Orions are taking up positions to engage them. Potter's putting the ship to avoid the firefight."  
  
" ... where are the Orions now?"  
  
"What? I guess my earlier message *didn't* get through. ... They have us surrounded, we're all suprised we haven't been boarded or anything. Otherwise, we'd probably be dead or slaves hours ago."  
  
Zarva was still holding together the conduit, Capitaine updated her of progress and the situation and left for the bridge. Arriving at the bridge greasy and soot covered, Elisa couldn't help but let out a chuckle.  
  
"Lieutenant, the Orions are still jamming our transmissions. The most we can do is stay out of fire when the cruisers arrive."  
  
"Potter, come to a slow stop.  
Keep broadcasting our distress signal.  
This ship doesn't yet have shields, prepare the crew to brace themselves."  
  
The whole bridge watched on the edge of their seats, who ever won would determine their fate. Although less distant than comfortable, the cruisers were outgunned but quickly worked together to destroy the Orions. Now approaching the NX, the lead ship hailed, an old captain looked suspiciously over Capitaine and her bridge crew.  
  
"Captain, your ship's distress signal does not match your ship's signature. Can you explain yourself?"  
  
"I'm Lieutenant-Captain Capitaine. I've the commanding officer of the USS Miranda, ... that ship was destroyed back near the Kei System in the Argelius Sector."  
  
"Oh yes, I've heard of you *Lieutenant-Captain*! Your friend, Lieutenant Linnea, is here. She has explained your previous mission to us as well. I say, you have quite a knack for *handling conflicts*."  
  
Panning the viewscreen, Capitaine saw the Linnea was surpised as she saw Capitaine's dirtied face and matted uniform. "Looks like you've been through quite alot again, Capitaine! Admiral Quinn will definitely want to hear your report, ... again."  
  
"Thank you, Linnea ... "  
  
"Don't thank me yet, *Lieutenant-Captain*."  
  
.....  
  
"Lieutenant Capitaine ... I'm somewhat at a loss of what to say ... I am impressed, again, *but* also I'm concerned for your captaincy. Starfleet doesn't condone such recklessness. You destroyed almost a dozen KDF-allied ships, knowingly transported a potentially hazardous cargo, trespassed and raided a Ferengi shipyard, and you lost your ship!"  
  
Taking a moment to let his reasons settle, Admiral Quinn could easily tell Capitaine knew the consequences that awaited her. But he continued, afterall, he was impressed nonetheless. "There is no *ordinary* case to base this on, but ordinarily the admiralty would likely take your command and place you into an engineering position: at the least; not to mention the thought of sending you back to the academy. ... *Fortunately*, you acquired a new ship and yourself *miraculously* had no casualties!"  
  
Linnea was right, as she usually was, Admiral Quinn was very much wanting to hear of her report in person. Fixated and somber, Capitaine lifted her eyes at Admiral Quinn's last remark. She was unsure of what he was going to do but was too ashamed and frightened to ask.  
  
"There will be some debate, but I believe most will not give you that kind of punishment. So although this will be reflected in your records, you will keep your command, your ship, and your crew. However, I must encourage you to be wary of your future choices. You could have easily lost everybody *and* given the Klingons a reason to demand compensation."  
  
"Th-th-the-thank you, admiral. I don't know what to say ... " Capitaine indeed didn't know what to say, despite her excellent insights and studious nature, predicting individuals or people was a great trouble for her. " ... but I'll-I-I'll inform my officers of your decision ... and get to the shipyards."  
  
"I agree, Lieutenant. But I emphasize, it is not so much an encouragement but an *order* to be careful out there!"  
  
Saying goodbye and thanks to Admiral Quinn and Linnea, Capitaine walked and then ran out as soon as she was out of their sight. Turning a corner, she could feel her heart racing furiously, she was *that* close to losing everything, prestigiously and literally. But fortunately, everything turned out alright. Heading towards the shipwrights, Capitaine promised herself to take Admiral Quinn's words to heart, it would not be every time that her luck would be so perfect.

 

\----- END OF CHAPTER -----


End file.
